Lynn's Diarrhea
by Spagthesis
Summary: Lynn tries to give Lincoln one of her classic dutch ovens, only for it to take a turn for the worst. Rated T for just being pretty gross.


**Author's note: This one was just a little goofy experiment. Originally posted on my pastebin on 6/8/17.**

* * *

During Saturday afternoon in the Loud House, all the kids went about with their daily activities. Lana played outside in the mud, Luna jammed on her guitar in her room as Lucy worked on poems and so forth.

Lincoln, on the other hand, was reading the newest Ace Savvy comic in the comfort of his room while fitted in his signature victory undies and covered up with his blanket. He remained calm and did his best to focus, but sadly, he wasn't getting anywhere. The typical rowdiness of his sisters quickly overwhelmed him. On the weekends, their nosiness was always cranked to eleven. Riffs being played, chemical explosions, yelling, laughing, etc.

He tried Noise-B-Gone once, though that didn't work out as planned. His only option now, is to hide under his blanket with a flashlight and read like he would before going to sleep.

Having nothing to lose, he gave it a shot.

"Ugh!" Lincoln groaned, immediately realizing that this didn't help very much.

Becoming discouraged, he lifted his head out from under the blanket and went back to the same panel he was stuck on for the last ten minutes. If only he knew what's coming up next, he'd kill to be in his current state.

Meanwhile, Lynn was downstairs watching her baseball team play.

She cheered them on gleefully. They were in the lead! Though they weren't quite number one yet. She could only hope they maintained their position.

Sometime during the airing of boring commercials, she began thinking about Lincoln. Just what was he doing anyways? She hadn't heard a peep from him all day.

"Better go check on the lame-o." She muttered to herself as she jogged upstairs.

Currently, Lincoln was still trying to read throughout chaos going on, but with no luck.

Suddenly, Lynn barged right into his room. She didn't bother to knock, it just wasn't in her nature. Whatever privacy he had now became void.

"Hey, bro." She greeted him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Trying to read the new Ace Savvy comic..." He mumbled, pushing the comic book closer to his face and hoping she would leave him alone.

"Geez, that sounds really lame. I got something for you that's way cooler than that!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Oh?" Lincoln questioned. Cooler than Ace Savvy is hard to come by for him, nearly impossible in fact. Is she serious, or bluffing? He'd find out soon enough.

Lynn rushed, jumping on top of Lincoln and sending his precious comic flying right out of his hands, thus knocking the breath out of him as she landed.

The girl began mounting and holding him down. She was so ready for this.

"Gaah! Lynn, get off me!" He cried.

Lincoln attempted to push her off, yet it was no use. He wasn't strong enough. She overpowered him way too easily.

Lynn jerked her hips a bit, still laying on his stomach.

She giggled madly as she witnessed how sweaty and distressed the poor boy became.

She leaned down, bringing herself to face him up close and personal.

"You know what's cooler, bro? A dutch oven!" Lynn declared confidently as she began farting on him. relentlessly unloading whatever was in her anal arsenal. Loud, silent but deadly, any variation of flatulence spewed out from her.

The warmth surrounded his body, the odor of it invaded his nostrils. It was so disgusting.

Lynn got a big kick out of Lincoln's misery. She had him trapped under her, his arms pinned down and face flustered. He was almost on the verge of tears.

Unfortunately, for her, there's such a thing as karma in this world. His displeasure would soon end and her own will begin.

*PBBT* A vile noise erupted from her rear end.

Lynn eyebrows raised as she froze in place.

Her grip on the boy loosened when she felt herself leaking.

"Oh, no..." She whispered.

Lincoln just stared at her confused, yet glad that she ceased torturing him. Why did she stop? Not something he would normally ask himself, but his curiosity rose shortly after that noise occurred.

"Lynn, are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh, ye-yeah, I j-just need to go to the bathroom is all..." She said in an embarrassed tone of voice.

Her little prank didn't pan out as she hoped. Dutch ovens were her thing, and Lincoln was her primary target. However, this time around she pushed herself too hard. One thing's for sure, whatever she had eaten earlier in the day certainly didn't get along with her digestive system. Knowing her, it was probably a spicy meatball sub.

Lynn awkwardly hopped off of Lincoln, then penguin waddled out the door.

She went across the hallway, and each step she took made it that much worse.

"One, two, three..." Lynn counted each footstep, looking both ways to view the other rooms. No one seemed to noticed her so far, causing her to feel slightly relieved, and thinking everyone was off doing their own thing.

"Thirty, thirty one, thirty two... finally." She sighed.

She tried to open the door, only to find that it's locked.

"Gaah! Hurry up, I gotta go!" Lynn wailed.

"Hang on, I'm almost done!" Lana shouted from inside the bathroom, her voice muffled, but still recognizable.

Why Lana of all people? She would blow up the toilet before anyone else.

Nervous and distraught, she shifted herself around awkwardly trying to hold it in.

The door creaked open, and the loud, grating sound disturbed Lynn.

"Ahh, all done..." Lana sighed in relief as she casually walked out of the restroom and back outside to play in the fresh mud.

Lynn waddled inside in a rush, slamming the door shut and dropping her shorts immediately.

She looked down, spotting the slight smudges of brown on her underwear. As gross as it was, it's a good thing none of it went any further.

"Bleh..." She groaned, repulsed by the sight.

Unfortunately, Lana left a present in the john for her.

Lynn then recalled not hearing any flushes noises of any kind. The bowl was cluttered with fecal logs and used toilet paper.

"Dang it, Lana!" The girl yelled in frustration.

She already felt embarrassed on a whole new level about what happened between her and Lincoln. Her dutch ovens pranks on him never took a turn for the worse before. This was the first and last time this would happen, she promised herself that as she sat on the toilet.

Sitting in position, Lynn officially started going number two, expelling every bit of waste that she could.

The warm, foul smelling liquid gushed out of her rectum, splashing in waves against the edges of the bowl.

Lana did her part in stinking the restroom up, but now she only contributed to it. It was nauseating, yet she's endured much more difficult things before.

Lynn proceeded, still defecating in an explosive manner. Doing away with it all, or so she would hope.

Sweating intensely, she felt like her energy got completely drained from her. The pain was like nothing else she knew, and being a sporty girl she surely knew pain. Every one of those practice sessions, plus games of nearly every sport imaginable. Pushing her body to the absolute limit in training and feeling the burn!

Pain is one thing, but how about victory? That's something else Lynn's highly familiar with. Overcoming obstacles of any sort to remain on top. In this case, however, it was her bowels. Crapping her guts out until she fully recovered from illness is her goal here.

Sadly, all that poop pouring out of her felt endless. On the bright side, she is technically cutting weight.

Although, the negatives of the situation still hit her then and there. She realized she went number two before her team was number one. Having broken her own rule made her feel sicker.

Lynn couldn't dwell on those thoughts for too long, she needed to beat this illness already. Keeping that in mind, she attempted to right on the spot.

She held herself tightly, bending her body over and grabbing her legs.

"Come on..." The athlete spoke softly to herself.

Despite that moment of calm determination, her patience wore out finally after sitting there for what felt like a good half hour.

"Aaahhh!" Lynn howled, her anger taking fold while she forced every last drop out.

She rushed, yanking an entire toilet paper roll and wiped herself thoroughly.

Lynn's impulsive nature would soon be her greatest downfall. During her rage episode, she flushed the toilet in a hurry without getting a grasp of the situation.

Lana previously left her business in there, she only added more feces and tissue paper on top of what already remained.

The plumbing couldn't swallow it all down, so it began flooding.

"Oh, no!" Lynn panicked as the crap filled water rose up from the can and started leaking out onto the bathroom tile.

She grabbed some towels and tried to hold it back, but the evergrowing stream became far too powerful.

It passed her easily, traveling under the door and into the hallway where some of her siblings were. Things just couldn't get any worse.

There is no hiding what happened now, no covering up her evidence as it now ended up in plain sight. The odor would soon pass through the whole house and alert her entire family.

The stream and stench got noticed by the Lola first, who actually halted her ongoing tea party to acknowledge it.

She peeked her head out the doorway to get a clearer view.

"Ewww, Lincoln flooded the toilet again?!" She questioned in disgust while witnessing dirty water gliding by her feet.

Lincoln heard his name mentioned right as he stepped out into the hall, immediately noticing the flood and Lola frowning at him, assuming he did it once again.

"I didn't do it!" He retaliated, defending himself from being falsely accused.

Despite his claims, she instantly disregarded it and pinned the blame on him anyways.

"Daddy!" Lola howled, alerting Lynn Sr.

Papa Loud dropped cooking dinner and hurried upstairs to see what disturbed his little princess.

Booming, thunderous footsteps were heard coming closer as their dad finally made it up and witnessed the filthy torrent.

"Lincoln, how many times are you gonna flood the dang toilet?!" He asked angrily.

"Dad, I didn't-" The boy got interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open.

The culprit revealed herself. Lynn stood defeated as her arms and head hung down. She was a panting and ill mess.

"I... flooded... the toilet." She confirmed through large breaths.

The flow puddled around her father's feet, making him livid.

"Lynn, you are grounded!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the house.

And despite not specifying it at the time, his daughter would find out later that evening how long she was in trouble for.

Presently, Lynn Sr. rallied the whole family to clean up the disastrous mess.

It took hours of mopping, scrubbing, and vacuuming, but they eventually finished.

Immediately afterwards, the girl got sent to her room with her sentence.

Lynn was grounded for a whole week. That meant no tv, sports, or bullying her little brother. On that note, she didn't even get to finish watching the game. How was she supposed to know if her team won? She could only hope they did, a victory from them would definitely cheer her up somewhat.

"What the heck am I suppose to do stuck in here for a week? This stinks!" She complained.

Normally, Lynn would be bouncing a ball off the wall, but she wasn't even allowed to do that.

Only a few minutes had gone by and she already became irritated. There is no telling if she'd even survive this week. She might just die from boredom.

Lucy glanced over at her older sister, who was laying motionless on her bed.

In that moment, she came up with a pretty good idea. She planned to give her something to do during her grounding period.

She got up and opened her dresser's drawer, taking out a small booklet and a pen.

Lucy silently handed both of them over to the girl.

"What's all this?" Lynn questioned, taking the items in her hands.

"A journal. I've no use for it since I incorporate my dark days on earth into poems. However, I think you may find it useful." Lucy stated.

"So, what do I do with it? Write stuff in it?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, it's meant for writing about your day basically. Things you did, or saw, stuff like that." Lucy explained.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that!" Lynn said excitedly.

She certainly wasn't the brightest sister, and the idea of writing her thoughts down never came to mind. Although, this is something she could do to keep busy. A reasonable way to kill some time.

Having nothing to lose, Lynn gave it her best shot. "Dear Diary... today has been horrible. All I wanted to do was give Lincoln one of my classic dutch ovens, but I ended up pooping myself instead. Then I flooded the toilet and got grounded for a whole week. Now, I'm stuck in here with nothing to do. Except for writing in this little journal... the end."

"Wait, it's not the end. Keep writing in it daily, it might just help you relax a bit." Lucy mentioned after overhearing her reading aloud.

"Oh, right, did any of that sound good to you?" Lynn asked, feeling rather insecure for once.

"It sounded fine to me. As long you keep it true to yourself."

"Thanks, Luce." She said, smiling at her younger sister, showing gratitude for the wonderful gift she gave her.

Lynn spent the whole evening flipping through the journal's blank pages, and imagining the many possibilities that have yet to come.


End file.
